The present invention relates to an apparatus for guiding pipes and a system for preventing non-axial movement of pipes, while permitting axial movement.
Methods and devices for absorbing movement in runs or lines of pipe are generally known to accommodate pipe movement due to external forces such as, expansion, contraction, building movement, earthquake, explosion or other factors. In particular, pipe loops, wherein axial pipe runs are interrupted by U-shaped loops or bellows type joints to allow for movement of the pipe, have been provided. However, the use of such U-shaped loops or bellows-type joints has required very substantial anchoring of the pipe since the flexing of joints produces thrust loads in a non-axial direction. Thus, anchoring thrust blocks, or structural steel has been necessary to accommodate these thrust loads. To alleviate the non-axial thrust loads, an expansion loop has been provided that is also integrated within the axial pipe run. In addition, the use of a conventional anchor and pipe guide to support the movement of the pipe being acted upon by the expansion loop has been provided. It is generally known that the anchor and guide are attached along the pipe in close proximity to the expansion loop.
An existing problem in the art has been to greatly reduce or eliminate non-axial pipe movement, particularly where the use of a known pipe loop integral to an axial pipe run is not feasible. In addition, there exists the problem of providing a pipe guide where it is difficult, or impossible, to install conventional pipe guides. In many situations, pipes are installed where no solid wall is available to attach conventional pipe guides. Moreover, a continuing problem exists with the use of conventional pipe guides to reduce the level of noise due to vibration or shock being transferred by the pipe.
The present invention provides a pipe guide apparatus and system utilizing a first member being secured to the pipe and having at least one element extending parallel to an axis of the pipe and a second member being secured to a fixed structural component and having at least one element extending parallel to the pipe axis. As such, the elements of the first and second members are configured and engaged in a mating relationship to permit axial-only movement of the first member relative to the second member, thereby preventing non-axial pipe movement due to external forces.
The present invention further provides a layered element adapted to engage the first and second members in order to facilitate axial-only movement between the first and second members. Preferably, the layered member is formed of a low friction and resilient material, such as a nylon or plastic material. The low friction quality of the layered member allows a sliding member to closely engage the layered member, thereby preventing non-axial movement, yet permitting virtually unhindered axial movement. The resilient characteristic further allows the layered member to absorb shock or vibration due to the axial and non-axial pipe movement, thereby greatly reducing or eliminating noise being transferred to the surrounding environment. The layered member is preferably attached to the stationary second member wherein the first member closely engages the layered member as the first member moves due to pipe movement, thereby preventing non-axial pipe movement.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a pipe guide system which includes a plurality of pipe guides, alone or in combination with an expansion joint member, attached to a pipe extending along a longitudinal axis. In general use, the pipe is likely to extend between and through at least two fixed structural components, such as two walls or a floor and a ceiling, where there exists no solid side wall for conventional pipe guides to be attached. In this situation, the first member of the pipe guide is preferably attached to the pipe near the interface where the pipe extends through the fixed structural component. In doing so, the second member of the pipe guide is secured to the fixed structural component, wherein the first and second members are configured and engaged in a mating relationship to permit axial movement of the pipe as described above. In addition, the expansion joint member may be employed in combination with the pipe guide. The expansion joint member, such as a known pipe loop, may be integrally attached to the pipe.
In an embodiment, the first member is a T-slide member and the second member is a C-shaped member. The C-shaped member has a surface defining a channeled opening which has an open length to be aligned parallel to an axis of the pipe. The T-slide member has an element which is axially inserted into the channeled opening such that it can slide in the direction of the open length, that is, in an axial direction. As such, the C-shaped member substantially radially surrounds the element to the extent that a portion of the element also extends through the channeled opening and is adapted to engage a pipe in a fixed manner.
In another related embodiment, the first member is the C-shaped member and the second member is the T-slide member, wherein the C-shaped member moves relative to the T-slide member.
In a related embodiment, the pipe guide apparatus includes a base plate secured to the fixed structural component and an arm attaching to and extending from the base plate to secure the second member.
In an embodiment, a pipe guide system provides a pipe extending between at least two fixed structural components and a plurality of pipe guides, wherein the plurality of pipe guides attach to the pipe along an axis of the pipe. Each pipe guide includes a first member being secured to a pipe and having at least one element extending parallel to the pipe axis, and a second member being secured to a fixed structural component and having at least one element extending parallel to the pipe axis. The elements are configured and engaged in a mating relationship to permit axial movement of the first member relative to the second member, thereby preventing non-axial pipe movement due to external forces.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment.